The Heroic Shadow
by Tutis 75
Summary: A new story about an alternative future mainly about Tails. Will have OCs. A mix of several official sources. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim the characters and places that are owned by anyone else except me. I'm sure you can figure out who and what they are.

The Shadow

It was quiet this night. The moon was just beginning to rise over the grassy hill. The sky was a mixture of black and purple filled with stars. Nearby in a small city one young man was sitting near the way out. However if you looked more closely you could see he was barely sitting still and constantly looking towards the moon.

"He will be here, I know today he will..."

"Give it a rest!" With that our watcher jumped and looked towards the street.

"Don't scare me like that, you know how jumpy I am Vincent!" He yelled.

"Sorry, but you are wasting your time, he will never come here. You could be enjoying yourself but instead you wait here for a creature that may not even exist Matt, your hopeless." That made Matt angry.

"He will come and he does exist! He is a hero to Mobius and has saved countless lives! How could you even say he doesn't exist?!"

Vincent sighed. "If you are not going to listen you will be here forever." With that the anthropic mouse walked away. As he left Matt sighed too.

"Please, if you do exist, please come tonight. I will finally be able to show you exist. No one even knows your name for Mobius' sake!" With that the dark blue hedgehog sighed again and was about to give up hope when he saw something. It was a streak of white followed by what appeared to be a tornado. Except this tornado was traveling on it's side as if following. Matt was awestruck.

"C-could it be..." With that the hedgehog ran to follow the white blur. He didn't have to run for long. What he saw amazed him. It was a glowing white fox. Sparks of energy kept escaping his or her fur. It was staring at the moon while standing on the hill. Matt could only gasp but that was enough to catch the fox's attention. When he turned Matt saw the creature's eyes kept changing colors. It was changing into each color imaginable but tended to stay on blue and orange longer then the rest. As soon as the fox laid his eyes on Matt he felt like he was hit by lightning, but it was painless. The fox rose an eyebrow and said it's first words since meeting Matt.

"Sonic...?" Matt suddenly snapped back. "Huh? Who's Sonic? My name is Matt."

The fox's head lowered, as if in disappointment. "Oh." With that he prepared to take off.

"WAIT!" Matt yelled. "Please don't go! I have been waiting for years to finally meet you! At least tell me your name!"

The fox once again looked at him and said said five words. "My name is Miles Prower." It was then that Matt noticed that the fox had two tails...

WOW! My longest chapter for a story yet. And this is probably my most original. It even has characters that I made! It leaves so many questions and so few answers! Hooray! Please review and suggest. I make my stories up as I go so any suggestions might get added into the story. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

I disclaim everything but my own things.

The Shadow

Matt frowned. _Miles Prower huh._ "Neat name." The glowing fox only made a hmph noise. "I'm begging you! Please don't go! Your my hero!" That caused the fox to turn.

"I'm ...your hero?" For some reason that Matt didn't understand he sounded surprised.

"Of course! I mean...most people think you're only a legend but I never gave up. I think your the strongest, bravest hero ever!" Matt suddenly blushed. _That was so dorky._ He thought to himself with disdain. However it didn't appear that Miles noticed.

"I doubt i'm the bravest..." He said slowly.

"Of course you are! Who else is there?" That only caused the fox to chuckle. "There's another..."

"Huh?" Matt asked confused. "Never mind," He responded quickly. Matt frowned at that but didn't push on it.

"Please Mr. Prower, don't go. You don't have to leave yet do you? And it would mean the world to me if you stayed for at least one night." Once again Matt blushed. And once again Miles chuckled.

"First off, I would prefer to be called Tails. And secondly...I guess I could stay." For a second Matt was still. Then He jumped in the air with a loud "YAHOO!" Then he paused. _Tails...Why does that sound familiar..._Thats when he heard Tails laughing.

"Your energetic." Tails noted with a grin.

"Heh, heh..." Matt chuckled sheepishly with a hand behind his head. Then he frowned. "It's gonna be tough getting into Steeltopolis without being noticed."

Tails just waved his glowing, gloved hand. "You worry too much." With that a massive flash of light engulfed Tails. Matt turned to shield his eyes and when he turned back he gasped in disbelief. What stood before Matt was a young kit. He had an orange coat of fur and looked to be around eight or nine years old. He had a pair of red and white shoes on with two gloves over his hands. Only two things could give him away. His two tails and the fact his eyes were still changing colors. However it seemed that the blue color was fighting to be the only color. Tails shrugged. "I can't change everything."

Matt could only nod. Then he asked why he had two tails. The one in question simply replied, "I was born with them." Matt grinned and replied, "At least your nickname works with them."

"That's not all their for..." Tails said quietly, looking to be deep in thought. After a moment Matt decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well we can get you sunglasses at my house. We will just have to stay out of sight until then." Tails nodded and they began their track to Steeltopolis...

a/n Steeltopolis...The greatest name for any city in the history of the entire universe! If you haven't realized who this "Tails" person is you really should play a Sonic game or two. Why else would you be reading this? Anyway... Read and review please. I'm willing to use ideas you give me if I like them!


	3. Chapter 3

See my previous disclaimers in this story. By the way, can you see the italics in the story? If you can't, I need to make some needed repairs to my stories!

The Shadow

The walk to Matt's house was uneventful. They managed to quickly go through the city and arrived at the door to the house in what Tails called a "sonic second". Matt was nervous and for good reason. His hero was here, at his house! Matt wanted to make a good impression on Tails, and maybe become friends with the legend. However anything could go wrong and Matt was determined to prevent this.

"Come on, Tails!" He called, and the door was opened. Tails was quiet when he walked in and quickly scanned the room. Matt was already getting worried. Did Tails already find fault with his house? Then Tails nodded.

"Nice place." Matt beamed at that. '_He likes it!'_ Then Matt caught himself. "So...do you want something to eat?"

Tails nodded.

"Great! I'll be right back!" With that Matt got to work. '_Maybe this will work after all!' he thought to himself._ Not having much, Matt resorted to two bowls of soup. As soon as Matt came into his messy living room he feared the worst. On one of his cabinets he had an old fox doll. It was nothing special, just a gift he got from a friend a long time ago. However Tails reaction to it was less then settling. He was glaring at the toy with a low growl leaving his clenched teeth. His hands were both into the shapes of fists. Matt couldn't believe it. '_How could this happen.' _"Tails, what's wrong?!" This snapped Tails out of his trance.

"Sorry..." He muttered. Matt frowned. "That's alright..." However he was wondering to himself why Tails didn't like the doll, and why the heroic fox was acting so childish. Although he looked young Tails had to be at least twenty years old.

"You alright?" asked Tails. That snapped him out of his trance. "Of course. Here's your soup!" replied Matt cheerfully. With that they sat at the table. Tails simply stared at the soup, however his face was unreadable. '_At least he's not glowing...' _Matt thought to himself. Then, finally, Tails took a sip. The moment of truth was now at hand. Did Matt's cooking skills pass the test? Or were they a failure in the Fox's eyes. Finally he looked up.

"Almost as good as a chili dog," He said at last. Matt frowned. Was that a good thing or a bad thing.

Tails responded as if he read his mind. Maybe he did. "That's a good thing."

Matt heaved a silent sigh of relief. The first part of the night had gone almost without a hitch. How the rest of the night would go was a mystery to everyone.

a/n Finally done. I decided to make some references to make it seem more Sonic like. I wonder how many of you know who I was referencing with the toy fox. I considered making him a villain in one

of my scrapped ideas but it never got off the ground. Maybe one day. Anyway, I should (hopefully) be making the plot more clear in a few chapters. I'll get there when I get there. Keep in mind your reviews and suggestions count! Until next time...

P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really inspired me.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sure by now you know who owns who. Do I need to say it?

The Shadow

The meal was not going well in Matt's eyes. After the chili dog comment there had not been a single sentence exchanged between them. 'I invited him here to learn more about him and I barely know more then his name!' Matt thought to himself. 'I better start the conversation.'

"So...do you live around here?" Matt began. It seemed like a fine question.

"No. I travel around," was the quiet response. Matt frowned.

"Doing what, exactly?" Tails looked up. "Do yourself a favor, don't try to know me. It will only hurt you in the end."

"Why?" Matt replied. "There isn't any trouble going on anymore. We're safe." Tails snorted.

"No one can ever be completely safe. Anything can happen. I know firsthand..." he trailed off. Matt wasn't satisfied yet however.

"Then try to help me understand. Did something happen to you?" Mentally Matt scoffed at his question. 'How could anything happen to him? He's the greatest hero around.' To his surprise, Tails answered.

"Do you really think I was born glowing? That I was always this wondrous being?"

"Well sorta..."

"Well I wasn't. I used to have a life, friends, people who cared about me. Do you know where they are now?" Tails' voice was steadily rising as he said this.

"No..."

"There gone! All of them! Wiped out forever! Everyone I knew, gone forever! And no one even remembers what they did for you ungrateful people!" Tails was now screaming to a very frightened Matt. "They were everything to me! Now they're gone..." After this the room was very quiet. Matt couldn't even rise his head for a few moments after this. Eventually he got over his fear and looked up. Tails was once again glowing. However he had become very still and was staring at his clenched fist.

"Tails...I..." Matt began, only to be interrupted. "No, it's not your fault. You didn't know. I shouldn't have lost control like that." Tails said quietly.

"Hey, everyone loses it once in a while. I don't blame you." Matt said in the most soothing voice he could muster. After all, his lifelong hero just broke down in front of him after what seemed to be a innocent question. After bracing himself for another outburst he asked "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help. After several uneasy minutes Tails finally began.

"Okay...but it's a long story. Also pretty scary. You may not want to hear."

Matt smiled. "I want to listen. I might be able to help you..." with that his grin widened. "...after all, what are friends for?"

a/n I don't know...I think I was missing something in this chapter. I don't know what though...Anyway there should be a plot coming up in a chapter or two. Sorry if anyone is disappointed but it's late out where I am and I wrote it all at once for you guys. In other news, a bomb threat was given to my school a while ago and May first is the day. Despite that we still have to go to school. Can you believe that? Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

Still disclaiming.

The Shadow

'How could I let this happen?' Tails wondered to himself as he looked around. He was in an orb in the center of a giant room. The seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding him, each in some sort of machine that connected to his prison. There were robotic guards everywhere. It was then the door opened.

"You're sure this will stop that blue rodent once and for all?" asked a disbelieving Dr. Eggman.

"It will," responded his ally. He was covered in a robe from head to toe making it impossible to tell who he was.

"You better be right about this. Sonic and his miserable friends are coming and I don't think my guards will be enough to stop them," warned the doctor. 'Like they ever were.' Tails thought to himself. It was then the alarm went off.

"Just in time..." whispered the robed man. With that he walked out the way he came.

"Where are you going?!" explained the insane scientist. "Sir, the hedgehog has entered," one of the mechanical guards informed him. The doctor frowned then replied "All right, forget him! Concentrate on Sonic! This will be his end!" yelled Dr. Eggman. Despite his confidence, as time went on he appeared more and more worried.

"Sir, he is almost here," the guard told the doctor. It was then the door exploded open. All the guards began to fire at the doorway.

"Chaos spear!" was yelled from the other side, followed by several spears of light destroying the guards unlucky enough to be nearby. Up next Sonic spin dashed into the room, obliterating the lead guard.

"Stop!" yelled the doctor. "Or else Tails will pay the price!" This caused Sonic to stop.

"That's a dirty trick Eggman," he muttered.

"Perhaps, my little warthog, but now I have you where I want you," he said grinning.

"However, that is not where I want you," called a nearby voice. Everyone turned to see the robed man holding a remote control.

"What are you doing?! Sonic is in our grasp!" he called out. The figure shrugged. "It is time to end this," with that he pressed the button. All seven emeralds began to glow brighter then they ever saw them before.

"AAAHHHH!" Screamed Tails, as his world turned into unbelievable pain. He grabbed himself and yelled as loud as he could. This scream shattered the glass with it's power. He then screamed again and the place was engulfed in a white beam that could be seen from miles away.

a/n All right. I know this chapter may not have been what you expected but it will get better from here. Just so you know, the robed man is from the Sonic franchise. You can guess at who he is. He won't be returning for a long while however. R& R as usual. It does help.


	6. Chapter 6

Still disclaiming. Again!

The Shadow

The room was now in an uneasy silence. Tails was staring at his hands as if they were dirty and Matt was completely confused. 'Who is Sonic, or Dr. Eggman, or any of those people?' However he didn't ask. He didn't want to hurt Tails more. Slowly, he got up and went to break the silence.

"Are you alright?" He asked. 'Of course not, stupid!' he yelled at himself mentally. However Tails didn't even seem to notice he was talking. Matt was starting to worry.

"Hey Tails, I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said, trying to get a response. He was disappointed. 'There has got to be something I can do!' "It wasn't your fault,"

Tails responded by slowly shaking his head. 'At least that was a response.' he thought to himself. Matt decided to try to comfort him. 'What am I doing?! I don't know how to help him! I can't even help regular people!' Despite those thoughts, he put a gloved hand on the glowing fox's back. That was followed by Tails flinching.

'Funny, I thought that touching him would hurt. He feels the same as any other fox.' His thoughts were interrupted by Tails.

"It is my fault they are gone. They came to save me and...I..." he couldn't finish. Matt felt himself pitying his hero.

"Tails, I can help you, if you want me to that is..." he said. 'Idiot! Look what he did to them, and you want to help him!' His common sense was screaming at him now, but Matt didn't care. 'He needs help.'

"You should stay away from me. You will only get hurt," Tails warned. Matt shrugged.

"Maybe. But at least I will be with my hero, doing what is right," He said, much less confident then he sounded. "Maybe there is a way to help you," He said quietly.

For a few minutes, no one said a word. Then after a long silence, Tails spoke, "Maybe there is...but it would be long and dangerous journey. You might get seriously hurt, or worse..." he trailed off.

Outwardly, Matt had a neutral face. Inwardly, he was jumping with joy. 'I am actually going on an adventure. With my hero of all people!' Matt nodded.

"I'm in," he decided. Then he walked over to the cabinet. He walked back smiling.

"If you are going to pass off as a normal person, I think you need this," With that, he handed him sunglasses. Tails frowned. "You think this will work?" he asked dubious.

"When you stop glowing, yes," he said dryly. Tails nodded. "It's hard to control, but I'll try.."

Matt nodded, grinning ear to ear. "I'll grab my stuff, then we can go!" with that he went into the next room. However he quickly came back.

"Hey, before we go, can we visit a certain mouse...?"

a/n Yup, A New Venture! I had to say it. Anyway, if you need a refresher about the mouse, check out the first chapter. Sorry this took so long but I have been busy lately. After all, school is almost out. However, when school is out, I should have plenty of time to write, excluding my visits to my grandparents, etc. See ya.

P.S. I finally came up with a reason why it can be called the Heroic Shadow! Matt is in Tails' shadow...sorta, and he might be heroic! I dare you to come up with a better reason!


	7. Chapter 7

The Shadow

"HA! I told ya he existed!" Matt exclaimed for the fifth time. He had wasted no time getting to Vincent's house and had decided it was time to show off.

Tails was glowing again, just to prove Matt was right. He was covering his face with his hand, embarrassed to be there. As shy as Matt normally was, he was the most ecstatic person in the room. Vincent could only stare in awe at the bright creature.

"And he has powers, too! And he can glow, and he's just like I said he was!" Matt said. He then moved to Tails' side. "Look at his tails! Nobody can be born with two tails!"

"Actually…" Tails interrupted. "I was."

"Oh," His enthusiasm died for a second. "But he wasn't born glowing!" His spirit quickly rose again. "And we're going on an adventure, too!"

That snapped Vincent out of it. "You?! How can you think you can possibly go on an adventure? You get scared when there's lightning out!" Matt and Tails both flinched at the comment. "Besides, what are you even trying to do?"

"Get rid of my powers." Tails answered.

"Yeah, we're- What?" Matt paused. "Is that what we're trying to do?"

"Well… yeah. What did you think we were gonna do?"

Matt shrugged. "Travel around, saving people. I don't think it's possible to get rid of super powers."

"But it is possible to get rid of Chaos energy," Before Matt could ask what Chaos energy even was, Tails continued. "There's an island that is the home to a magical jewel called the Master Emerald. It can neutralize Chaos energy. Hopefully for good."

"Not to put a hole in this plan," Vincent interrupted, "But do you know where this island is?"

"Oh, that's easy," Tails said smiling. "It's in the sky."

The entire room went dead. Vincent looked at Tails, then Matt, then Tails again. Matt just looked confused. "You mean on a mountain, or something?" Matt asked.

"Nope, it's a floating island," Tails said, looking annoyed. "It wouldn't be an island if it was on a mountain."

"Well, yeah, but-" Matt began, only to be interrupted by Vincent.

"But islands don't fly! That's impossible!"

Tails snorted. "I'm a glowing, immortal fox. By that logic, anything's possible. Besides, I've seen it."

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight," The mouse took a breath. "You and Matt, an impossibly powerful creature and some timed teenager, are going to try to find a flying island, which may not even exist, might I add-"

"It does exist!" Tails interrupted, but Vincent ignored him.

"-to try and find a way to get rid of super powers, that may be impossible to get rid of, using an emerald?"

"That sums it up." Tails said. "Are you in?"

"NO! That's insane, you're crazy!" He turned to Matt. "Don't go with him. This has to be a trick, or illusion, or SOMETHING!"

"But he needs help," Matt countered, his voice more firm then Vincent had ever heard.

"Then go and get yourself killed following him! Just leave me outta it!" Vincent stormed out of the room, leaving the hedgehog and fox alone.

"I'm sorry, Matt…" Tails said, while turning back into his less 'bright' form. "I already cost you a friend…"

Matt managed a snort. "He'll get over it. Besides, I said I'd help."

"But…" Tails was interrupted by Matt.

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, he isn't that good a friend. C'mon, cheer up." He looked into Tails' rapidly color-changing eyes. "I don't blame you."

Tails took a breath. "Thanks." He smiled, for the first time that Matt could remember him doing it. "We'll go to the Mystic Ruins, and see if there's a plane still there. I'll explain on the way."

"Uh, okay," He frowned. "But how will we get there?" Tails grinned. "I'll show you…"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matt cried out. Tails was moving faster then anything he had ever seen, using his tails to push him across miles in a matter of moments. At the same time, he was holding Matt in one arm. "This is incredible!"

"We'll be at the Mystic Ruins in no time!" Tails answered. It was hard to see, but Matt thought he saw a faint smile on the kitsune's face…


End file.
